Monstrous Nightmare
The Monstrous Nightmare is one of the most aggressive, powerful, and stubborn breeds of dragon known to Vikings. Until the Red Death was discovered, it was considered the most formidable dragon species. Description A Nightmare is usually purple, scarlet, or green and possesses a long, snakelike neck and tail. Unlike some other breeds of dragon, it has no forelegs, and its ground-based locomotion is similar to that of pterosaurs and bats; it can use its claw-tipped wings to "crawl" along the floor. Despite their name, Monstrous Nightmares are known to have a softer side. In Dragons: Wild Skies, their favorite food are scented flowers. In several points of Dragons: Riders of Berk, Hookfang occasionally dozed off and was distracted by butterflies. Fighting and Tactics As it is quick to anger, the Monstrous Nightmare can be counted on to be the first to arrive and the last to leave in a fight. Its signature attack strategy, known as the "Fire Jacket," is to engulf itself in flames (according Snotlout, by igniting spit it coats itself in prematurely), resulting in an intimidating offensive and defensive maneuver similar in appearance to napalm or other gel-based incendiaries. This dragon also has powerful jaws, sharp teeth and talons like meat hooks. It can also use its tail as a club. According to Gobber the Belch, the best way to engage a Nightmare is to clamp its mouth shut, leaving it unable to open its enormous jaws, much like a crocodile (however, the rest of the dragon is free to do whatever it wants). In Heather Report Part II, Snotlout revealed that the Monstrous Nightmare enjoys its horns pinned to the ground, and Astrid was able to tame one by doing so. By nature, the Montrous Nightmare is fearless and proud. Nightmares are some of the strongest dragons around and they know it. The best way to earn the trust of a Nightmare is simply to show it the respect it deserves. Placing a gentle hand on its snout and showing you are not a threat to it is the best way to go. How to Train Your Dragon One is used as the last initiation test for the young Vikings before the Vikings befriend the dragons. While in the books, they are described as being the size of a leopard, in the film they are portayed as much larger. Despite their vicious nature and fierce combat abilities, it is shown that a Night Fury can defeat it through a brief but brutal fight. Background Information No dragon is more ferocious, or feared than the Monstrous Nightmare. This gigantic dragon has a long, snakelike neck and tail, and is covered in red scales and long sharp spines. The Nighmare's gigantic head and mouth can swallow Vikings whole. This dragon can attack any time of the day or night, from the air or on the ground. It is highly aggressive, and will never run from a fight. Its fire is thick and sticky, clinging to walls and running down hills like a flaming river. The Nightmare also has a nasty habit of setting itself on fire. Gallery Monstrous-nightmare-01.png Monstrous-nightmare-03.jpg Monstrous nigthmare egg.png ScreenCapture 25.04.13 12-30-43.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 12-32-23.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 12-35-30.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 12-36-19.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 12-36-40.jpg screenCapture 26.04.13 0-26-39.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 12-37-07.jpg Category:Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Master Warriors Category:Animals Category:Characters who fly Category:Giants Category:Species